Somewhere to belong
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Even two such as they could find solace in one certain location, and in each other's company.


_**Somewhere to belong**_

She wasn't a stranger to the will to touch something beyond her reach.

Ever since she was born, she always longed for something, for someplace, for someone. She knew what it was like to watch from afar, and she knew what it was like to watch from beyond a glass.

She also knew what it was like to watch through someone else's eyes.

The girl sitting on the balcony atop the Twilight Town clock tower was truly no stranger to the odd sensation brought about when she reached out to the distant sunset. She kept her hand stretched out, her fingers spread and yet the golden orb was still visible.

She pondered this view for a good while, even when the sound of boots over the smooth surface of the stairs reached her ears. She knew who it was even before he reached the top and she let a smile rise to her lips. He finally made it, the person she came there to see...

The back of the person waiting for him was quite familiar, though he had to admit he wasn't expecting to see her there. He was used to seeing darker hair colors and clothes, not this bright figure whose platinum blonde hair, pale skin and bright white dress all threatened to be swallowed by the dying sun's light. Regardless, he found that he didn't mind her presence there, and so walked up to stand by her.

"This sure is rare-" He began as he came to a stop and looked down at her. "Seeing you here, Naminé."

At the sound of her name, her smile widened and she lowered her hand to rest over the smooth marble on which she was sitting.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, a distant touch of insecurity in her voice.

He shrugged in reply and sat down as well.

"Nah. I never wrote my name on the railing... though we did come close to doing it, once."

The carefree reply offered some relief, and the girl nodded to herself.

"Thanks, Roxas."

He snickered in return. "Heh... don't mention it."

–

"So. What _did_ bring you here?" The boy asked after a while of silence. He didn't mind the atmosphere, really, but the guest was a rare one, and his curiosity won him over before long. He tilted his head and turned to look at her, only to find her with slightly hunched shoulders.

"I'm just curious, I'm not gonna kick you out or anything." He decided to reassure, and saw that it was a good thing he did - she seemed to relax, even if only by a bit.

Still, there was an edge to her, the kind only brought about by embarrassment.

"This is kind of new for me, not being tossed away..." she admitted, shoulders hunched still and feet kicking the air idly.

Roxas on his part laughed.

"I never felt unwanted here. This place really is amazing like that."

For a long moment he looked ahead, eyes set intently on the setting sun. Naminé watched him from the corner of her eyes, studying carefully his calm, pleasant expression. She closed her eyes then before smiling up at the skies.

"I guess... that's why I came. At least once, I wanted to see it..."

She looked out at the town before looking at their legs, dangling off the railing.

"The same view you were always looking at."

A tiny gasp left Roxas's lips as he turned to look at the girl by his side. She was staring down intently, and for a moment he wondered if she was ashamed of what she said. He realized soon enough that wasn't the case, however, as her expression was a content one, though suddenly he felt as though it was the kind of satisfaction one wished to experience before never coming back, nor looking back.

He realized what he was doing only when his hand was already cupping her chin, tilting her head up so she could properly look out at the town and the horizon.

"Then shouldn't you be looking out _there_?" He asked in a soft, amused voice before returning to look ahead, not wanting to see her flushed expression.

"Let me know in advance next time; I'll get us some ice cream."

'Next time'. The two words echoed in the girl's ears for a long moment, bringing with them an odd sense of ease and comfort. Her smile softened and she let herself relax, and finally enjoyed the view.

"It's a promise, then." She whispered, as though the words held to them the means to break it all.

"I get that a lot." Roxas replied lightly, and in return, both burst out laughing, their voices echoing through the town without anyone truly hearing them.


End file.
